Secuestro en casa
by RagnellNeko
Summary: Peleas en la gran casa Smash..por tonterias, claro... Gannondorf "secuestra" a Roy por queres ayudar a Ness que se rompio un brazo y estas son las consecuencias...pasen y lean! Mi primer fic


**Ufff…primera vez aqui en FanFiction. La verdad no sé qué decir, solo que estoy emocionada por empezar. Por ahora solo dejo una pequeña historia de Super Smash Brothers. Ok, empecemos.**

**En la arena Smash había una batalla de cuatro integrantes, los cuales en realidad no eran enemigos, sino que amigos. Desafortunadamente aun así siendo amigos estos luchadores estaban 'obligados' a pelear. Quienes se encontraban en la arena eran Pikachu, Fox, Link y Samus, los cuatro estaban concentrados por solo una cosa: pelear bien para entretener al público. O si no, Master Hand le daría la paliza de sus vidas (si lo hice medio cruel jejeje). Para su surte ya casi acababan la temporadas de peleas de la arena Smash, solo una semana y así los luchadores podrían descansar… y Ike poder vengarse de Sonic por una 'broma' que le hizo hace meses.**

**Ya marcaba que iba a acabar la pelea, solo los pocos números y anunciarían al ganador.**

**-3…2…1… TIME-. Finalmente, la pelea termino.-La ganadora es Samus- decía el hombre de la arena.**

**-Buena pelea, Samus- la felicitaba Link.**

**-gracias, Link-**

**-pika pika!-**

**Los cuatro volvieron a la casa. Ahí vivían los peleadores y nunca era tranquilo…menos ahora ya que…**

**-SOOONIIIIC!- Ike ya estaba persiguiendo a Sonic, aunque nunca lo alcanzaría gracias a la velocidad del erizo.-Ven para acá engendro demoniaco!-**

**-¿así? Atrápame si puedes ñañañañaña- el erizo seguía 'huyendo' del mercenario.**

**-Aaahhhhh…- bufe molesta Samus.-¿siguen peleándose por la estúpida bromita que Sonic le hizo a Ike?-**

**-si. Estos dos me tienen harto. Están así desde que ustedes se fueron- le responde de mala gana Marth.**

**Marth era el único que estaba ahí. Los demás desaparecieron a causa de la 'persecución' de Sonic y Ike. Estaban encerrados en sus recamaras, de la cual una era para la chicas y la otra para los chicos, (a petición de Peach y Zelda) Samus, Link y Pikachu se van a sus habitaciones mientras que Fox se quedó a 'detener' a Marth, el cual estaba a punto de querer asesinar a Sonic y a Ike. Samus entro a su habitación y nada nuevo, Peach y Zelda conversaban de cosas que a ella no le interesaban mucho. Ellas eran las únicas mujeres, además de Jiglypuff que seguro estaría en el cuarto de los chicos persiguiendo a Kirby.**

**Mientras con los chicos…**

**-Te voy a ganar, te voy a ganar!-**

**-no no lo harás-**

**-si-**

**-no-**

**-si-**

**-no-**

**-s…-**

'**GAME OVER'**

**-ja! Les gane, bola de tontos…-**

**-AAHHHHHH!-**

**Todos:?**

**-Charizard, yo te elijo!-**

**-AAHHHHHHH! ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO! SUELTAMEEE!-**

**-NUNCA MAS EN TU DESGRACIADA VIDA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO DE PEACH-**

**-Jigly jigly puff!- si, Jiglypuff si estaba con los chicos…**

**-Todos ustedes son unos infantiles…-**

**-jejejejejejejejeje….JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-**

**-Muy pronto…algún día…acabare con el maldito de Link…-**

**-No deberías Link es muy buena perso…-**

**-Tu cállate niño…para la próxima serás tu…-**

***glup***

**-Déjalo Gannondorf-**

**-¿y si no quiero que?-**

**-Te ira mal-**

**-Huuyy, muero de miedo-**

**-Mírenme! Soy un fantasma! Vue… ouch!... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH MI BRAZO MI BRAZOOO! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-**

**Y en la habitación de los chicos era un desastre… (ni tanto), Lucas se creía fantasma y salto de su litera y se rompió el brazo, el Entrenador Pokemon entrenaba a su Charizard en el cuarto y casi lo quema y mata a todos, Gannondorf amenaza de muerte a Pit el cual es defendido por Snake y este empezaba a criticar a Lucas, Diddy Kong y a Yoshi por ser 'infantiles', estos tres solo jugaban un videojuego, Jiglypuff seguía persiguiendo a Kirby y Mario amenazaba a Bowser por decir algo de Peach y mientras D.K., Toon Link, Young Link, Roy, Meta Knight, Luigi, Falco, Capitán Falcon, Mr. Game & Watch, Mewtwo, Lucario, Capitán Olimar, los Pikmins, Nana, Popo, R.O.B., Wolf, Rey Dedede, Wario y Pichu permanecían de 'secuestrados' en un armario en el cual a duras penas los metieron los demás por ponerse a 'molestar', aunque en realidad algunos solo molestaban y otros solo echaban la razón para detener los problemas. Lo malo para ellos es que estaba Wario y en cualquier momento podría 'estallar' e intoxicar (ejem, matar) a todos y soportar dos tipos grandes. O sea, D.K. y Bowser. Ese pobre armario estaba a punto de explotar.**

**-SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ TENGO QUE AYUDAR A NESS!- gritaba Roy ya que escucho perfectamente lo que el pobre niño andaba gritando**

**-CALLATE- le gritaron todos allá afuera excepto Ness y Snake.**

**-tranquilo muchacho ya estoy ayudando al niño- le decía Snake a Roy**

**-Uffff… de todos modos… SAQUENOS DE AQUIIIII! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O SI NO LOS ASESINARE A TO…- Roy no pudo seguir hablando ya que llego Gannondorf abrió el armario, saco a Roy, le puso ducktape gris en la boca, le ato una benda en los ojos, lo amarro bien de las manos, pies y piernas de forma que no pudiera escapar y se lo llevo a otro armario que se encontraba en el pasillo principal y lo encerró con llave después aventó la llave al retrete y le bajo. En eso se percata de que Sonic, Ike, Fox y Marth lo vieron todo.**

**-Aaaaa…Gannon…ese…¿ese era Roy?- le pregunta asustado el mercenario**

**- Escúchame, muchacho. No le dirás esto a nadie-voltea a ver a los otros 3 de forma amenazadora.-ustedes 3! Tampoco lo harán o morirán junto a su amiguito y el angelito-**

**Los 4 hombres movían la cabeza de forma afirmativa completamente asustados**

**-Más les vale…-**

**-….SAAAAAAMUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS! ZELDAAAAAAA! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINKK! MAAARIOOOOO! SNAAAAAAAAAAAKKEEEEEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AYUDAAAAA! GANNONDORF NOS QUIERE MATAR! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- gritan los 4 al mismo tiempo y salen despavoridos corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían y siendo perseguidos por un Gannon que ardía de furia. Para su suerte, todos salen a auxiliarles.**

**Ok, por eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Después me voy a dedicar a escribir mas. Chao.**


End file.
